Killer
by abby.stout.73
Summary: Nora's life hasn't been easy, but there's always one thing that never changed: School. However, that statement proves to be false when Patch Cipriano moves into town. Everyone believes he left his old school for murdering someone, though Nora is different. She's the only one who doesn't make him feel like an outsider. Will he tell her about his mysterious past, or leave it buried?
1. Chapter 1

I walked into the school I had become familiar with over the past two years. The walls were painted a dull gray, almost as if to express the students dreary moods. Though this morning is different. Everyone is talking at rapid speeds in the hallways. Even the loners who ditch classes for the sole purpous of avoiding conversation.

I make my way to my best friend, Vee, in quick strides, casting curious glances at the students I've practically known since birth. "Hey, do you know what's going on?" I ask and tug on her sleeve, pulling her out of the dream-like state she's in. She shakes her head and sighs softly.

"There's a new kid coming in today," she whipers as she looks down into eyes. I raise my eyebrows expectantly waiting for more. I know Colwater is a small town, but there's always the occasional new kids at school. "From what I heard, he was kicked out of his last school for murdering someone, Nora." She says, her voice still quiet as her eyes dart around the room, as if he might be looming around listening to her gossip.

"If he killed someone, wouldn't he be in jail?" I ask and run a hand through my hair as I look up her. Her mouth suddenly snaps closed as she stares back at the end of the hall. The crowd was parting for the new guy almost like he had the plague. As he continued decreasing the distace between them, I was shocked to find I didn't feel nervous in the slightest.

Like I'd said to Vee only minutes, if this guy had hurt someone, why was he now attending school in Coldwater instead of being with a cellmate behind bars? The question lingers in my head, making me wonder why someone accused of him of such a crime. In my periphery, I see Vee step, and that's when my nerves kicked in.

If Vee was afraid, surely I should be. She's always been the reckless one, and I've been her side - kick.I can feel everyone watching us, and I feel more terrified of my fellow classmates than of him. I almost laugh at the irony. I'm in a hallway with a guy everyone believes to be a killer, but my fear of of others watching is what truly scare me.

I look up, and realize immediately that it's a mistake. My gray eyes meet his own swirlng sea of black. However, if it weren't for our close proximity, I wouldn't have seen them at all due to a baseball cap shielding the better half of the top of his head. My eyes scan over his features out of habit, and I feel blood rush to my cheeks as the side of his mouth tips up.

"What's your name?" He asks after a moment, seemingly more interested in me than finding his locker before first period. I glance around the hall like Vee had previously, seeing nearly everyone in school is trying to get close enough to hear him. _This is so odd,_ I think to myself as I look back up at the new guy. _They don't know anything about this guy, except for a rumor that someone started._

"I'm Nora," I say and give him the biggest smile I can manage at the moment, hating that people are watching this like a movie in the theatre or play in the park. It makes my insides churn, and I hope against hope that they'll go away.

His charcoal eyes travel the length of my body, appraising me. I feel my cheeks, ears, and chest flush when he gives me a lopsided smirk. I get queezy for an entirely new reason as he takes a step closer to me. "I'm Patch. I hope I'll be seeing you around, Nora," he says before stalking off down the hall, and I look down, my heart beating faster.

 _Soon,_ I say to myself, _I'll know his story. Not the made up truth Coldwater has given him._


	2. Chapter 2

It's been one week. One week of hearing whispers around the halls, of being stared at as I walk past. The odd thing is, I don't know why people are watching me more than they watch Patch. It's as if they're all so shocked I didn't try to keep my distance, I must be involved with him somehow. But there's something wrong with that story: I haven't seen him since our first encounter in the hallway, though sometimes I catch him watching me during biology, the only class we share.

I still find myself questioning what he meant that first day we saw each other. He hasn't tried to come near me, and I loathe the thought of going to him. Not because I'm scared he'll hurt me. It's more like I'm afriad my fellow peers will start up rumors up about me. It's not like they haven't before. Marcie Millar has told anyone who will listen that I'm a slut since the beginning of our seventh grade year.

I get out of Vee's Neon as she pulls up to the school, running an exhausted hand through my hair as she laces her arm through mine. "I hate school," she moans out and I roll my eyes with a small smile. Vee complains about anything and everything. Sometimes it gets aggravating, but it's one of those things you get used to.

"You hate everything," I say and grin as we walk through the threshhold, into the chaos of students mulling around, trying to talk to friends and get to lockers. I'm not claustrophobic, but even spaces this tight have the ability to scare me. I make it through the throng of people with Vee at my side, though she stops abruptly. "What is it?" I ask her as I furrow my eyebrows.

She nods hear head in the direction of my locker, and I glace over, my eyes widening for a split second as I see Patch, his eyes hidden beneath his baseball cap, little tufts of hair sticking out. I can't help the small smile playing on lips, and I look away when the tips of hi mouth curve up, obviously having caught me staring. "Are you gonna talk to him?" Vee asks as she lets go of my arm.

"I don't know," I mumble as butterflies start to fly in my stomach, my cheeks flushing as I look over at him again. She just rolls her eyes and pushes me toward him slightly. I turn around and glare at her before my feet take their own accord, taking me to Patch. His eyes meet mine, and I see him smirk widely.

"Hey, Nora," he says and I give him a small smile, my chest and ears reddening as his eyes scan over my features before taveling down my body, and it feels as if my entire body tingles from only one look from him. I try to remind myself that he's a stranger, that I have no feelings toward him, but that proves to be nearly impossible.

"Um, hey, Patch," I say and move my hair out of my eyes as I look up at him, and he moves off of my locker so I can put in my combination. My eyes follow him, curiosity clear on my face.

"I believe I made a promise we would see each other," he says and grins, leaning against the locker next to mine. Everyone in the hall has their eyes pointed towards us, and I try to ignore it, ignore whatever they may be thinking as they watch this scene play out. "What is it?" Patch asks as he looks around the hall, and I see his eyes shift into something almost dangerous looking for a split - second.

"Yeah, you did," I say and his eyes move back to me, away from the surrounding crowd. I bite my lip as soemthing flashes in his eyes, though it's gone too quickly for me to identify.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" He asks, and I'm slightly taken aback. I cock my head to the side, studying his features. He raises an eyebrow and I lick over my lips, feeling as if I've lost my voice.

"Should I be?" I ask after a moment, and a grin lights up his face as he looks down at me. I find myself becoming lost in his eyes, seeing small flecks of chocolate brown among the black.

"Thanks, Angel," he say and peels himself off the locker before walking towards the biology classroom. I open my locker and grab my books, wondering what to make of what just happened. I feel two hands grab me fom behind, and I nearly scream before sighing in relief as I see it's only Vee.

 **PPOV**

I watch Nora from the doorway of the class, wondering why she isn't afraid, wondering why she doesn't shun me when it's clear I'll never fit in. I haven't hung around her much, but she's the only one who will wave at me in the halls, or even let me borrow a pencil during lessons. She intrigues me, and I want to find out why.


	3. Chapter 3

**NPOV**

I look over at Patch in biology, seeing him fiddling with his borrowed pencil. His eyes are focused on the board in front of us, though I can't to seem to look at anything except for him. I don't know why I feel such an attraction to him; maybe it's the sense of danger and mysteriousness that practically create an aura around him. Or maybe it's the fact I haven't had anyone to protect me since my dad died. Whatever the reason, I've never wanted to know someone the way I want to know Patch. That thought scares me.

As he looks around the room, his eyes find a resting place on me. I feel heat rising to my cheeks as he winks, looking to the front of the room as I hear my name being called. I look at the equation written on the board, not even knowing the question. "Nora, the answer," he says in a tired and bored voice. "Or were you to busy making googly eyes to pay attention?" He asks, an eyebrow raising. I roll my eyes just as Patch speaks up from behind me.

"The chemical that combines with Oxygen to make water is Hydrogen," he says as I look over at him, chewing on my lip a bit nervously. "Isn't that right, angel?" He asks with a small grin, obviously pleased with the fact he held my attention for so long. I nod my head, not trusting my voice to speak up. "There's your answer," he says as he looks back to his notebook, the class returning to normal.

When the bell rings, Patch is the first one out of the room. I quickly try to catch up with him, but get caught by Coach McConoughy. "Nora, you're easily one of my top students," he starts out, and I run a hand through my hair, wanting to talk to Patch. "And as you so kindly demonstrated in today's lesson, you don't have a problem with our new student. He's behind on the curriculum, and I want you to be his tutor."

I furrow my eyebrows, slightly confused before slowly nodding. "During school or on my own time?" I ask, wondering why butterflies flutter in my stomach at the thought of being alone with him.

"Your own time," he says before dismissing me, and I walk into the hall quickly. Vee is waiting by my locker, but I ignore it as I see Patch across the hall at his own locker, and I take long strides over, seeing him glance back at the sound of my footsteps.

 **PPOV**

She's walking over. I raise an eyebrow as she stops next to me, giving her a lopsided smirk as she attempts to hide the nervous look in her eyes. "You alright, angel?" I ask, seeing blood rush to her neck and ears at the nickname.

"Fine," her voice is only a mumble, causing my grin to widen. "I uh, just wanted to tell you I'm supposed to be your new tutor," she says, looking back with a sweet smile. I know I'm not good for her, and that my past will ultimately screw this up, but I can't find the strength to say no. Something about the look in her eyes makes me never want to say no.

"You free Saturday?" I ask, leaning against the lockers, her gray eyes almost blue in the dim lights of the hall. She slowly nods, a curious gleam in hey eyes. "We'll meet at your place," I say as I reach into her pocket, pulling her phone out and putting myself in the contact list. "Text me the address, babe," I tell her before walking off.

 **A/N: I know this is long over due, and there's really no good excuse for why I didn't update. I just didn't think a lot of people were enjoying it. If you were waiting for this chapter, I'm sorry for the wait. I'll be updating as much as I can now, though. Thanks for reading. Until next time, lovelies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note at the end. Please read.**

Saturday. It's been imprinted in my mind since I was told I would be tutoring Patch. My mind has been racing all day, trying tidy up the house. Mom is away on business, as always, so today should be good. The idea of being alone with Patch doesn't scare me like it should. It brings excitement, curiosity, and a need I didn't know I had. It's odd that I feel this way, but I do. I want him to myself, but I couldn't possibly be more than the girl teaching him Chemistry, could I?

A heavy knock on the door jolts me out of my reverie, and I go to open the door. Cursing the fact I didn't get ready sooner, because now I'm just in a pair of sleep shorts and an oversized tank-top. "Uh, h - hey," I stammer as I gaze into his obsidian irises, heat rushing to my cheeks when his eyes scan me over. "You're early."

"You never said what time for me to get here," he says, his usual grin tilting up the corners of his lips. I nod slightly, pushing the door open a bit wider, leaving just enough space for both of us to fit. I feel his body brush against mine, and I take my bottom lip between my teeth. "I can come back later if there's something you need to do, Nora." He says, his voice dark and smooth all at once.

I shake my head ever so slightly, and he nods as he moves his body away from my own, beginning to venture around the house. "I um, I do need to go change. So if you want to look around or get a drink from the kitchen," I mumble as I watch him peel off his jacket before quickly making my way up the stairs and to my bedroom. I get dressed quickly, wanting to put in some effort for him, but also not wanting to make him wait while I get ready.

As I'm walking down the stairs, the rumors about him cross my mind. Even I must admit Patch seems mysterious, but I don't think he has it in him to hurt someone. I wonder how all of this got started, and how the reputation followed him to Coldwater, seeing as this is one of the most desolate places in the United States.

"Hey, you ready now?" He question with a smile, and I can't help the fact that my lips tilt up at the sight of his smile. "What do you want to get started on?" He asks, and I jump up on the countertop, watching his eyes follow my movement.

"What do you need help on?" I ask and grin as I look up at him, swinging my legs back and forth slightly as he coms closer, his hand reaching out. His fingertips brush against my side, causing shivers to go through my entire being. However, his hand continues past me, and to my textbook, causing disappointment to wash over me. Though I try my best to hide it.

"What do you think will be on our exam?" He asks as he flips open the book, and I begin to ramble out a list of things we've learned in this unit. I immediately stop talking when I hear a soft chuckle leaves his lips. "Are you always like this?"

"Yeah, sorry. We can start studying now if you want." I say shyly, my voice now a bit higher and my cheeks scarlet.

"Did I say I didn't like it?" He asks with a smirk in place as he shifts his body, his thighs now pressed against my knees. "Let's get to work, yeah?" He asks, his voice deep as my eyes flicker to his lips.

"Yeah, we should do that," I murmur softly, not knowing how I'm ever going to control myself around him.

 **A/N: Hey, so it's been way too long. I didn't realize how much I had missed writing this. I had no inspiration. My creative writing class takes almost everything out of me, but I promise I'm back. Please review and follow if you enjoy the story. Let me know if there's anything you want to see happen in this next chapter. Until next time, lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**PPOV**

As Nora is helping me study, I can't help but watch her. The way she smiles, talks, even the way she moves is beautiful to me. "Do you want to take a break?" She asks, breaking me from my reverie. She must've noticed I wasn't paying attention.

"Yeah, sorry, I usually don't study this much in one day," I say as I stand up, going to the fridge to get a drink when my phone rings from the table. I see her glance at the name, and her eyebrows knit together.

"Um, Marcie is calling," she says as she stands up, making her way out of the room. "I'll be back in a few minutes," She says in a soft voice while she goes to the front foyer where she let me in. I sigh quietly as I run a hand through my hair before picking up the phone, hearing a high pitched giggle on the other end.

"What do you want?" I ask, not caring how harsh I sound.

"Aww, Patchy, what's wrong?" I can practically hear her smirk. She knew I would be with Nora today. I told her last night at Bo's. "You weren't upset with me last night."

"Last night was nothing, Marcie. Lose my number, okay?" I mutter angirly, hearing her protest as I end the call. I drag a hand over my face, remembering how she cornered me. I wish I could take back that night, because now I'm stuck with her acting like I'm her sex toy.

NPOV

I stand beside the doorway that leads to the kitchen, the house now void of sound. I bite my lip as I walk back to Patch, a fake smile tattooed on my lips. "Are you ready to get back to work?" I ask as I sit down, flipping through my text book. I can feel his eyes on me like earlier, though now it doesn't bring a warm, fuzzy feeling.

"You okay, angel?" He inquires, and I glance up to find his charcoal orbs gazing into my own. My smile vanishes, and I slowly nod.

"I'm fine," it's a lie, but I can't tell him the truth. He would think I'm crazy if I told him I felt such a strong connection, only to lose it when I found out he was with Marcie.

"You know lying is a sin?" He asks, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm sure you'd know a lot about that, right?" I murmur as I look up at him, immediately regretting it when I see hurt flash across his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, let's just forget about it and get to work."

"No. This is about all those rumors, right? The ones about how I got kicked out of school because I murdered someone? And here I thought you weren't the type to believe everything you hear."

"I'm not! That's not at all what I meant, Patch," my voice is raising with each word, and I can hear the anger in his voice, as well.

"Then what did you mean?" He asks, venom lacing his words. His eyes appearing darker the angrier he becomes.

"Really, it's not an important," I mumble as I run a hand through my thick curls.

"It is to me."

"Fine," I say as blood rushes to my cheeks. "What happened with Marcie?"

"You're right, that's not important," he says as he shakes his head. A small grin begins to take over his features. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I just don't want you to have any distractions right now," I lie again, even though I know he can see through any facade I put up.

"Do you want me to pretend to believe you?" He asks as he opens up his textbook again, seeming to be ready to work again.

"It'd be appreciated."

PPOV

Monday rolls around pretty quickly, which I'm thankful for. At least, I was. Marcie is back to ignoring me, which is a gift from God, but now Nora won't talk to me. I've been trying to get her attention for the past twenty minutes, and she keeps glancing over, but she won't speak to me.

I know she heard that phone call, and I can tell by how she's acting - and our conversation Saturday - that she isn't happy about it. "Mr. Cipriano, I know Ms. Grey must be a great tutor, but even she looks confused right now. So if you wouldn't mind paying attention to my lecture."

"Sorry." I say, though my eyes are still on Nora. I slowly turn back to the front, not trying to gain her attention for the rest of class.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I'm officially back, for good this time, so onto the story you've all been waiting for.**_

 **PPOV**

The chase begins the moment the bell reverberates off the barriers of the school. Her steely gray spheres rifle across the room, though the moment she finally locates me, her feet carry her to the exit in a swift manner. I follow in pursuit, my eyes piercing into the back of her skull. As I'm only feet away, a figure comes between us. I don't immediately acknowledge him, instead watching her.

A low, guttural sound resounds from the man's throat, and my gaze flickers to him. "Yes?" I ask, my words clipped.

"It's been requested that you and Nora Grey report to the guidance office," he states and I nod leisurely. The only thing that registers is the fact that I get to see Nora again. After her avoiding me for days, I finally get to see her in person and hear her voice outside of the classroom.

He guides me to the administrative center where we're supposed to be meeting, and I notice her sitting in one of the chairs, an unaccompanied seat by her left. I go and sit down, placing my backpack in the floor. "Hey," the first words she's spoken to me since our last tutoring session.

"Hey, uh, I feel like we should talk," I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. I have never been awkward or shy with girls, but Nora is different. She makes me question everything. Maybe it's my subconscious making me feel guilty for what I did, but how do I know?

How will I ever comprehend if my infatuation is only due to my connection with her father? If that is the only reason, I certainly hope she never finds out. Though I haven't known her long, I know that she would be crushed. What would she think if she even knew I had met her father? "Patch," her voice once again brings me out of the trance like state I seem to get trapped in quite a bit.

"Yeah, sorry," I say and chuckle deeply. "You're a bit distracting," I wink at her, immediately taking note of the way blood rushes to her cheeks, even making strides to the tips of her ears. The grin that is currently featured on my face transitions into a smirk.

"What is it, angel? Something I said?" I inquire, moving my hand to rest on her knee, feeling her entire body tense at the slightest of touches. After a tick of silence, she begins relaxing into my hold.

"I'm not distracting," I her the soft murmur escape her lips, and my eyes widen half a centimeter in shock. How could a creature hold so much exquisiteness, yet still only see a diamond in the rough? If only she could see what I do, then she would be able to appreciate the elegance I perceive in her.

"How are you not?" I ask as I take her palm in my own, our fingers twining together as I brush my lips over the pale skin of her knuckles. Suddenly, I feel her jerk away. I look up and feel the oxygen escape my lungs when I see my father. He's committed many unspeakable crimes, and Nora is obviously aware of his past. I'm not shocked since her and Vee are so involved with journalism.

He is burdening me with secrets that I can never speak of. I can never breathe a word of his past to another living soul. Nora isn't aware that our fathers' knew each other, or that her dad is the reason mine was sent away for most of my childhood.

"Dad," I speak out, my tone low, and I bring Nora into my hold, even if she isn't happy with the idea of me protecting her. I hear her draw in a breath and close my eyes before glancing back to him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, the school called and informed me that you've been slipping in classes. Now I can certainly see why." He states, his gaze flickering to the girl in my arms. However, at that comment, she breaks free of my clutches, ready to release a hellacious storm unto my father.


	7. Chapter 7

**PPOV**

I grab Nora before she can say anything, knowing it could very well lead her to a fate much like her father's. I remember watching the light leave his eyes. I refuse to watch her go through the same thing, and I know if I let her speak, she will be destined to the same torturous demise.

Her murderous glare turns to meet my own gaze, and I roll my eyes in annoyance. "Just go to class. I'll talk to you later," I murmur in a soft voice, but she only throws my arm off. I sigh and shake my head ever so slightly as she makes long strides out the door. I can practically feel the waves of hatred rolling off her, but I cannot bring myself to care now that I know she is safe.

 **NPOV**

He defended him, and left me alone. I have done nothing but help him, and he turns his back on me just because his father said I was the reason he is not prosperous in his classes. After what happened with Marcie, and now this, I do not know if I can continue perusing him or my feelings for him.

The day passes slowly, and as I am making my way out to Vee's car, I notice Patch leaning against his jeep. I flick my eyes away swiftly and pull my bottom lip between my teeth. I walk past him, and I have to stop myself from groaning when he grabs my arm, forcing me to turn and look at him. "What do you want?" I ask and try to jerk my arm away.

"Calm down, please," he says and drags a hand through his obsidian tinted locks. "If you would just let me explain, I promise this would all make sense."

"Explain what? First you go and screw Marcie Miller, and then you let your dad treat me like I'm a whore off the streets!" I say, getting angrier by the second, though I cannot place why.

"You don't know anything, Nora! Not about my family. Yeah, I slept with Marcie, but what right do you have to be angry about that? You were just my tutor at that point."

"At that point?" I ask, my eyebrows knitting together in misunderstanding. "So what am I now?"

"You're more than that," he murmurs and I feel his hands twining around my waist, my body melting into his for a few glorious moments before I move away.

"I can't keep doing this," my voice comes out softer than a whisper. "Not just because of our situation with Marcie, but because I can't deal with how you let him treat me."

"Nora, you have to understand, that's not my call. I can't fight him when it comes to situations like this. Just try to ignore it. He's never around for long."

"You're not comprehending what's wrong with this! The fact is you let him treat me like I mean nothing. If it was someone else, you would let him walk all over me, too!"

"Not everyone else is involved in your dad's murder, Nora!" He yells, and I feel the world shatter into a million pieces around me, hardly noticing the color draining from his cheeks. Black spots spiral into my vision, clouding everything in sight as all feeling leaves my body.

Just before I lose all consciousness, I feel his calloused hands gripping my waist.

 **PPOV**

I didn´t mean to say it. I was in a blind fit of rage. Now that she knows, Dad will do anything to keep her quiet.


End file.
